Love, Death, and Justice
by kazeokiku
Summary: NSR and GCR My version of what could have happened in the Strip Strangler episode. Warning: Character Death. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love, Death, and Justice

Author: CATH.fan4

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Sara is attacked by the Strip Strangler. Warning - Character death! NS GCR

Spoilers: Strip Strangler, Lady Heather's Box

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time since this episode originally aired, but it was on _Spike_ last night, and this came into my head. I took some liberty with the dates and all, actually the _Strip Strangler_ aired way before _Lady Heather's Box_, but I switched it around a bit. Sorry! Also, this is my first Character Death story, so please be nice. Whether you love it or hate it, I wanna know, so hit the little button at the bottom. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If you think there is any possibility of my owning CSI, please check yourself into a mental healthcare institution immediately, 'cause you need some serious help. I don't presently own, nor have I ever owned CSI. Still holding out hope for the future though... Yeah, right

**_Sara's Apartment_**

Sara collapsed into bed just as the sun rose, too tired even to change her clothes. The night had been an emotional rollercoaster - first she was a decoy for the worst serial killer Vegas has seen in years, then she had to stay up the rest of the night investigating the murder of another woman. She breathed out deeply into her pillow, letting the waves of sleep lap over her.

The dark-cloaked man stood in the shadows of her closet, watching the young brunette sleep. He stared as her thin body rose and fell with the rhythm of her breath. He inched forward, reaching out to touch her. His hand halted, just above her face.

Slowly, he lowered his fingertips, gently brushing Sara's cheek. Her eyelids fluttered softly against her face, but remained closed. The man crept up onto her bed, positioning himself beside her. He continued to stroke her face through his gloves, leaning over so he could see her. Sara turned in her sleep, moving a few inches toward her unknown predator.

Sara stirred uneasily. Deep in her subconscious mind, she could sense something was wrong. She half-woke, her eyes still closed. "Nick?" She asked softly. Sara's eyes snapped open. The man saw her flash of knowledge and pounced on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He held her arms down with his knees, and slammed a towel over her mouth.

Sara shook desperately from side to side, trying to throw him off. The man slipped to one side for a split second, pulling the towel off with him. "NICK!" Sara shrieked her voice raspy from the dryness of the cloth. "NICK? HELP!" The man regained his balance and gripped his hands around her neck, cutting off her desperate cries.

Sara gasped and tried to push his hands off, but her own arms were still pinned down. The man grabbed a syringe out of his kit, and leaned forward, crushing Sara's lithe frame against the mattress. He pulled up one of her arms and forced the needle through the tender skin.

Sara's eyes widened in fear as the drug seeped into her veins. The man stared straight into her face as Sara dropped out of consciousness. Crouching atop her now-limp body, the rapist smiled at his newest victory.

_**CSI Lab**_

That evening, all the CSIs (except Sara) gathered around the television in the Break Room. On the screen, Culpepper was delivering a speech to the cameras, heralding his prowess as an investigator. Grissom turned around to face the rest of the team. "Alright. Quite frankly, I don't think we have him-"

Nick interrupted, "Hey guys, where's Sara?" They looked around in silence. "Where is she?" His voice rose. Nick pulled put his phone and speed-dialed Sara. "Come on, girl." He muttered under his breath. "Pick up, damn it!"

As Nick stalked around the room waiting for Sara to answer, Grissom called the feds. "Culpepper, where are your agents?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grissom. What are you talking about?"

"Where the hell are the agents who are supposed to be watching out for Sara?" Grissom growled.

"Doctor, please calm down. We caught the Strip Strangler, remember? Haven't you watched the TV this afternoon?"

Grissom gritted his teeth. "Do you mean to tell me that, after you had one of my CSIs play decoy for a rapist, you left her unguarded?"

"We had already arrested the perpetrator. There was no need for our continued presence."

Behind Grissom, Nick was hanging up his phone. "She's not answering." He stated, his face drawn and pale. With that, he rushed out to the parking lot to go to Sara's apartment. The rest of the team followed immediately behind.

Grissom snapped his phone closed, too angry and scared for Sara's safety to finish the conversation.

_**Sara's Apartment**_

Nick raced through Sara's door, unnerved by the stillness. _Please don't let anything have happened. Oh, God, let her be all right! _He rushed into Sara's bedroom, and froze at the door. "No! SARA!" He started to run toward her, but Warrick and Grissom both held him back. "NO!"

Catherine stood behind the trio, her hand placed on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, you can't go in there. We have to catch whoever did this, but you have to go home." He stared wildly past her, not hearing her words. "Nick, if you want to help Sara, you have to go home."

Nick sank to his knees in surrender, torn between wanting to see Sara and knowing that doing so would destroy any hope of a conviction. "Sara!" He cried, his body wracked by sobs.

_**Later...**_

Catherine, Warrick and Grissom moved carefully around Sara's room, taking pictures as they went. Doc Robins had come in earlier to take Sara to the morgue for an autopsy. Each of them scanned their own corner of the room, going over every surface a dozen times at least. Catherine straightened, moisture filling her sky-blue eyes.

She gazed around the space, her mind filled with gruesome images of what must have taken place in the house the morning before. One side effect of being a CSI was that she could look at the aftermath of any chaos and 'see' what had happened to cause it. The pictures which now tormented her mind seemed worse than those of any other crime scene because she had known Sara.

Sighing, she bent to pick up the bags of evidence beside her. "Hey guys." Her voice broke the silence. "I'm going to run this stuff back to Greg. You got anything you want me to take?" Following the jerky gestures from the other two, she snatched the appropriate pile and headed outside.

As Catherine fled the quiet apartment, Grissom rose to his feet. "I'm going to go see- I mean, I'm going to check on- I'm going with Catherine." He finally said.

Out in the parking lot, Grissom caught up with Catherine just as she reached her Tahoe. "Cath? You all right?" Catherine turned to him, tears rolling down her checks.

"I don't know if I can do this, Gil." She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the warmth of his chest. "I am in there, and everything's fine, but then I start to see things... You know - the evidence talks. And, it's like its happening. It's like I can see what's happening, but can't do anything to stop it."

Her voice hitched, and then she continued. "And, I feel guilty, because I never thought about the other girls. I was in their rooms, and I saw all of that, but I never cared like I do now. And I keep thinking - all their families. We must have seemed so cold, so _cruel_ in our impartiality. Now..."

"I know. I know, honey." Gil ran his hand soothingly up and down her back, feeling her tension ease. "We'll find him. We'll find the bastard who did this. I promise."

Catherine pulled back slightly to look him in the face. "Can't promise that." She stated flatly, half-smiling through her tears, then ducked her head back into his protecting embrace.

Gil stared her full in the face. "But I do promise. Sara is - was - one of my good friends. She was part of 'our family.' I will find out who killed her. I swear it."

Catherine looked up, surprised at the ferocity in his voice. They stayed like that, gazing into the other's eyes for several minutes. Then Catherine pulled away from him and got in her car. "I'm going to take all this to Greg. The sooner we get started processing, the better." With that, she swung the car door closed and pulled out.

**_CSI Lab_**

Greg stopped Catherine as soon as she walked through the door. "Catherine, I don't know what to do. Nick is just sitting in the Break Room. He won't go home; he won't sleep; he won't talk; he won't do anything!"

Catherine passed him the stack of evidence from Sara's house. "I'll go talk to him, you start on all this." With growing trepidation, she approached the room that Nick had taken up more or less permanent residence.

She tapped on the door frame quietly. "Hey, Nick?" He raised his head and looked up at her.

"What am I going to do?" His voice was hoarse and his face was drenched in tears. "She was my life - what will I do without her?"

Catherine sat beside him, unsure of what to say. "I don't know, Nick." His shoulders started shaking again. "What I _do_ know is that she loved you with everything she had. You were her best friend - the person she could always talk to." Catherine paused, feeling like she was floundering. "Look, I know it's hard, but you have to go on. Sara wouldn't want you to sit here mourning her like this forever. I know it will take a long time, and the hurt will never really go away, but you have to try."

Nick looked up at her. "I can't." he muttered. "It hurts too much. I don't want to let her go."

Catherine's heart constricted as she recalled the pain of loosing her ex-. "I know." She tried to soothe him. "Nick, I know it hurts. It feels like your heart has been ripped out of your body, but is still pumping, still bleeding out, still hemorrhaging until there is nothing left. I know how that feels, but you have to listen to me. It will stop eventually. The hurt will ease. We will find out who did this, Sara will not be just another in a line of senseless deaths."

At the mention of Sara's killer, Nick stood and began pacing around the room. He slammed his fist into his other hand then, deciding that wasn't enough, into the wall. "When ya'll find out what happened," he started, his southern Texas accent more pronounced than usual. "I want to know."

Catherine nodded mutely from where she still sat on the couch. "When ya'll find out, I'm going to kill him!" Nick shouted.

Just then, Greg peered into the room. "Is this a bad time?" He questioned tentatively.

"No, Greg, come on in." Catherine motioned him into the room. "Did you find anything?"

Greg glanced at Nick as he passed the DNA printouts to Catherine. "I'm running it through the AFIS network now."

Nick leaned over to see the papers and Catherine folded them up so he couldn't read them. "Sorry, Nick. Any evidence you look at is 'tainted' in court. Beside, we don't have a name yet. It's all just DNA markers on a piece of paper."

After that comment, Nick realized that he would not be kept informed of the team's progress, that he would be treated like any other victim's family member, With that fact in mind, he stormed out of the Break Room and into the cold, empty hallway.

TBC (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love, Death, and Justice

Author: CATH.fan4

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Alternate ending to Strip Stangler. Warning - Character death! NSR & GCR

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I don't own the Shania Twain song- Shania Twain does. (no, really?)

Spoilers: Strip Strangler, Lady Heather's Box

* * *

_**Autopsy Room**_

Doc Robins bent over Sara's cold body, examining the wounds. The ligature marks around her neck were far deeper than on any of the other girls. The needle marks dotting her skin were numerous and deep - harsh reminders of what Sara had suffered.

The aging coroner reached for the saw to open up the skull cavity. As the sharp blades sliced into Sara's head, a single bead of moisture dropped onto the protecting glass mask that the doctor always wore.

_**CSI Lab**_

_Flashback_

_The lab is still - quiet. Catherine watches from the doorway as Sara scrawls a label on a box of evidence. Sara shuffles uneasily when she realizes Catherine is there. Catherine is silent, thought -filled. Sara speaks quietly, "Cath, I did my best."_

_End Flashback_

Catherine sat in the lab remembering the day that Eddie died. Crying softly, she replied to the words spoken long before. "I know, Sara. I know." Somehow, just speaking those words aloud - those words Sara had longed to hear from her friend/mentor - eased the pain a bit.

_That's it. _Catherine thought to herself. _That's all we can do. Keep the little memories alive and with us, and hope to let her go little by little. Never completely though, we have to always remember her. _

Greg came rushing into the room, disturbing Catherine's reverie. "Catherine!" He practically squealed, sliding to a stop in front of her. "I got a name off AFIS! 'Syd Google' - does that ring any bells? Computer said he was some sort of security guy in a neighborhood off the Strip."

Catherine frowned slightly, "I don't recognize the name, but I'll call Brass and have him put an APB out on the guy."

_**Sara's Apartment**_

Warrick stood by as Grissom spoke with Catherine over his cell. Grissom snapped the phone shut and turned to Warrick. "Greg pulled a name for us; Brass is going to get some guys together and go make the arrest." Grissom was pale; the usual light of joy at catching the perp was gone. In its place were only sorrow, sadness and loss.

Grissom picked up several bags of evidence and turned to leave. Warrick held back, looking around the room. "You did good, Sara." he muttered, his voice thick. "You got him." Glancing back one last time, he ducked under the tape and walked out.

_**Las Vegas Police Department**_

Grissom walked into the LVPD, heading toward Brass's office. Just inside the door, however, he was stopped by Sheriff Mobley.

"Gil. What has been going on? I have been trying to reach you all night."

Grissom halted and looked at the sheriff without saying anything. The other man continued, "Special Agent Culpepper was going over some of the evidence, and decided that perhaps Brad Walden isn't responsible for the other deaths. He is willing to allow you on the case as he reopens the other murders, but only under the condition that you follow his lead. Is that understood?"

Grissom stared at the man. "We already knew that Walden was not the perp. Last night the real 'Strip Strangler' killed CSI Sidle. You know, the woman Culpepper used as a decoy? He left her unguarded because he 'had already caught the killer.'" Grissom's voice was flat, completely without inflection.

"Gil-" The sheriff stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

Grissom started to turn away. "Just tell the feds to back off. This is our turf now."

The sheriff nodded in agreement and walked away, leaving Grissom. Brass spoke up from where he had been standing in the doorway. "How's everybody holding up, Gil?"

Grissom exhaled slowly, "Nick is falling to pieces, of course; Cath got hit pretty hard with this - she and Sara had become fairly good friends; Warrick is... Well, Sara was part of the family - for all of us."

Brass walked over to Grissom, his eyes slowly filling, but not quite overflowing. "I know, Gil. If I had another chance to go back and change how things worked out for Ellie and me, I would want her to be like Sara."

_**Nick's House**_

Nick paced along the hallway, to full of adrenaline to sleep. The quiet waves of country radio washed over him, one song after another. Then a Shania Twain tune came on:

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face always _

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

Nick listened to the words as he fought to hold back the tears. This had been their song - his and Sara's. This was the song that was playing as he picked her up for their first date, the song that he played for her on his guitar when he proposed to her last weekend. Frustrated, he turned off the music.

Nick sank down onto his couch, looking at his surrounding. All around were reminders of Sara - pictures of them together, a tiny rosebud that he had given her... Everywhere he turned, there was something of Sara's.

Finally, it all seemed to overwhelm him. "Sara!" He cried, letting the tears cascade down his checks. "Sara," he whispered, "You can't go. I need you. I love you."

Now hit the little button down there and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love, Death, and Justice

Author: CATH.fan4

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Alternate ending to the Strip Strangler. Warning - Character death! NSR & GCR

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Spoilers: Strip Strangler

Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers: csijunky05, csi-ds9, CSI Kennedy, Space-Case7029, mudhousejunkie, Addicted 1, and Jessica Summers. Ya'll rock!

* * *

_**Syd Google's Apartment**_

Brass knocked on the door, rapping his knuckles in a sharp manner. "Syd Google." He called through the wooden barrier.

The door opened slowly to reveal a man in his mid-thirties with a jet-black wig. "Hello?" He asked, seeming puzzled. Brass grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, pressing the man against the wall.

"Cuffs." He demanded of the cop behind him. Clasping the cold metal bracelets over the two scrawny wrists, Brass began to recite. "Syd Google, you are under arrest for the murders of Eileen Snow, Tracy Berg and Sara Sidle. You have the right to remain silent - anything you say can, and will, be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney - if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you by the State. You have the right to a fair and expedient trial by a jury of your peers. Now get in the damn car," he growled.

As the police car holding Syd Google drove off, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom and Greg stood watching from beside the Tahoes. Warrick pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to call Nick; tell him we got the bastard." He walked off to one side as everyone else loaded into the cars and followed Brass to the police dept.

_**Nick's House **_

Nick lay on the couch, his arm cast over his eyes. He had just been drifting off to a dream-world where Sara still lived when the phone rang. Rolling over and groaning, Nick picked up the phone, glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey War'." he slurred, still semi-asleep.

"Hey." Warrick sounded concerned. "How're ya doing?"

"Oh, I'm all right. You know..."

"Yeah, well... I wanted to call and tell ya... Well, we caught him."

Nick sat up, running his free hand through his hair. "You did! Who is-?"

Warrick cut him off. "Nick, man, you know I can't tell you."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just wanted to let ya know that..." Warrick paused. "That we're gonna nail this sonofabitch. Don't worry 'bout that."

Nick nodded his head slightly, vaguely aware that Warrick couldn't see him. "Thanks for calllin' me, man."

"Don't worry - I got your back. I'll keep you posted on everything I can."

"Thanks. 'Later." Nick slipped the phone back into the cradle and lay back on the couch. But now he would never be able to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, Nick rose and began to get ready to leave.

_**Interrogation Room**_

Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick sat across the table from Syd Google. Brass stood quietly in the corner. Google was sitting comfortably back in his chair, hands resting on the table before him. Catherine folded her hands and placed them on the green, glass surface in front of her.

"So... Mr. Google." Catherine began the interview. She slid a picture of Sara atop the table. "Do you recognize this woman?"

Google caught the sliding photo, but did not even bother to look down. "No." He stated evenly, staring at Catherine.

"Really?" Grissom interjected. "Then explain how we found your epithelials underneath her fingernails."

Google leaned forward, moving his hands until they were nearly touching Catherine's. "You know, I may not be a real cop, but I do wear a uniform. Some girls find that sexy." He smiled at Catherine. "I can't honestly be expected to remember every girl that jumps in bed with me, can I?"

Catherine resisted the impulse to move away. Grissom was glaring at Google, his eyes burning with rage. For a moment, nobody spoke.

Then Google pushed his chair back and stood up. Brass automatically reached for his gun. Google held up his hands defensively and gave a short bark of a laugh. "Relax, cop-boy. I'm not doing anything." He crossed his arms and began pacing up his side of the room.

"You know... I don't really like a lot of people." He remarked quietly. "They make me nervous. I would much rather be with just one person... alone." His lust-filled voice made it evident to all present who he wanted to be alone with.

Grissom shifted in his chair, straightening, and placing his hand atop Catherine's on the tables. "If you want, I will have everyone else leave." He growled, making it clear that, if anyone were to stay, it would be him.

"No, that's alright." Google continued pacing, finally stopping in front of the mirror/window. "Did you have anything else to ask?"

Grissom sat back again. "No, that's it for now."

Brass walked over to the door and waved two other cops in. "Take him to booking." He barked.

The three CSIs exited and stood by as Google was lead out of the interrogation room and into the corridor. They started walking out toward the parking lot when Catherine paused. "You guys go ahead, I have to stop by the Ladies Room."

They kept on walking. "See you back at CSI."

As the policemen led Google away, he noticed Catherine detouring to the restroom. "Hey guys?" he remarked to his escorts. "I have to make a stop at the -" He gestured with his head toward the restrooms. The cops looked at each other.

"Five minutes," One said, unlocking the handcuffs.

Google rubbed his wrists, "Thanks."

The guards stood and watched as Google disappeared into the bathroom. They didn't notice, however, that he went the wrong way for the Men's Room.

_**LVPD Woman's Restroom**_

Catherine bent over the sink, splashing a bit of water up at her face. As she patted her face dry with a paper towel, she heard the door creak open. "Hello?" She asked, turning around. There was no answer, but one of the stall doors was swinging slightly.

Catherine shrugged and turned toward the door to leave. The stall door burst open, and Google slammed her against the wall, one hand covering her mouth and the other on her neck, restricting her air. "Hello, Catherine." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

Catherine choked for breath and Google smiled wickedly. "If you promise not to say anything, I'll let go."

Catherine nodded mutely and he eased his grip and took a half-step back. "Wow, I'm surprised. I had marked you as the type of girl who would fight. I thought you would be at least as much fun as that other bitch... What was her name again? Sara?"

Her knee slammed up into his groin. Google groaned as he doubled over. Catherine slipped around him, but just as she passed, he straightened and grabbed her. He twisted her arm up behind her shoulder blades, causing her to arch her back in pain. Google wrapped one arm around her neck and then released her arm so he could place the other one around her waist, holding her still, with her back to him.

Catherine fought to free herself, struggling silently to conserve what little air came through his fierce grip on her throat. He pushed her up against the wall, and pinned her arms against her sides with one of his own muscular arms.

Outside the restroom, the cops were beginning to get anxiouse. "Hey, Google! Come on -time's up!"

Google pulled Catherine up close to him, pressing his face against her smooth hair. "You ready to get me out of here?" He asked.

Not waiting for a reply, he pushed her out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love, Death, and Justice

Author: CATH.fan4

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Alternate ending to the Strip Strangler. Warning - Character death! NS & GCR

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Spoilers: Strip Strangler, Lady Heather's Box

Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers: Addicted1, CSI Kennedy, Jacinda, Mini Teija, Space-Case7029, LuvsDelkoSpeed. Ya'll are great!

* * *

**_Las Vegas Police Department_**

Nick slammed shut the door to his Tahoe and marched into the building. He entered the main area and headed back toward the interrogation rooms. A guard stopped him at the entrance to the corridor, but Nick flashed his CSI badge and kept walking.

As he headed down the hallway, he stopped a young cop. "Hey. I'm supposed to be viewing the interrogation for the 'Strip Strangler' murders and my boss told me which room it was in, but I forgot. Do you, by any chance, know?"

"Yeah." the rookie squeaked and then cleared his voice. "They were right down there, second door on the left. I think they may already be done, though."

_Shit. _Nick thought to himself. He turned to leave, but then saw several cops running in the other direction, pulling out their guns.

Nick followed them, curious. He stepped out into the open area and looked around. Police swarmed the room, silent. Nick stood on one of the hard benches lining the wall so he could see what was happening.

Google whispered in Catherine's ear, holding her as a shield against the policemen. Catherine shook her head furiously, tears rolling down her face. "Say it!" Google hissed, shaking her roughly.

Catherine looked up at the police Hostage Negotiator, who had arrived on the scene moments before. "He says-" she swallowed hard. "He says that he has bombs wired in the bathroom, and that if you let him go, they won't detonate." The policemen started to lower their guns, backing away from the alcove which contained the alleged bomb.

Google twisted his face into a smirk and shoved Catherine forward to leave. Catherine purposefully stumbled fell hard to the ground, trying to make it appear accidental. "There's no bomb!" she yelled as she hit the floor on her knees. Gunfire erupted overhead. Google ducked back into the restrooms, seizing Catherine by the arm and dragging her with him.

He threw her against the wall, her lithe frame crashing against the hard ceramic. Catherine moaned in pain and struggled to her feet, bracing herself on the wall. Google watched dispassionately as Catherine stood and leaned on the sink counter for support, her chest heaving as she sought to draw air through her bruised ribcage.

Finally, Catherine turned around to face him. Google stood to one side of the only doorway, ready to catch her if she tried to leave. "So," he stared at her, slowly approaching. "You wanna play rough?"

He paced warily in front of her, unconsciously rubbing himself where she had kicked him earlier. Catherine watched, equally wary. Google kicked her knees out in one fluid motion, and Catherine dropped to the ground. She caught herself on her hands and kicked upwards.

Google grabbed her leg and twisted, attempting to throw her off balance. Catherine struck again, high and fast. Her foot connected with his face and he stumbled backwards as she jumped to her feet. "You stupid bitch." he muttered, rushing at her.

Catherine held her footing until the last second, than ducked out of the way. Google slid into the wall, catching himself against it and spinning around. He pulled the gun out of his belt and aimed at her, the barrel quivering with his rage.

Catherine froze, staring straight into the chamber of his pistol. "You can't do this." She whispered softly.

Google cocked it, a click echoed in the otherwise-silent room. "Watch me."

"No, if you kill me, they'll never let you go." Catherine threw her last cards on the table, knowing that it was a desperate move.

Google paused. "But they won't let me go, even now." His voice gained strength. "Not with you trying to screw things up!"

Catherine closed her eyes. Now she was truly making a deal with the devil. "I won't." Google eyed her in disbelief. "Please- I have a little girl. I don't want to die." Catherine knew she sounded pathetic, but maybe that would help - if he liked women who fought back, then he would have no interest in a woman who didn't fight.

Google approached, his eyes searching hers. Catherine widened her eyes, keeping them tear-filled and innocent looking. Google ran his hand down her face, feeling her soft skin.

Catherine instinctively stiffened to draw away, but then stopped, biting the inside of her cheek. _He'll only like it more if I fight, so I can't fight._ Catherine closed her eyes in fear as his hand roamed downward. _I won't fight, I won't fight, I won't fight..._

Nick watched in horror as Google pulled Catherine back into the restrooms. The police milled outside the door, uncertain of what to do. One tried to walk in, but the negotiator stopped him. "We can't go in there - not until we know that Ms. Willows will be safe."

Nick pushed forward through the crowd until he was face-to-face with the lead cop. "Let me go in." He said, more of a statement than a question. The man started to shake his head, but then stopped.

"Fine. Just wait a few minutes. I have to establish contact with the perp before we can send someone inside." Nick nodded in agreement, all too aware that they could be wasting precious minutes, yet fearing that taking action would get Catherine hurt.

The man came back with a loudspeaker in hand. "Mr. Google!" He called out. "Don't worry; we are going to send someone in to be with you. I assure you that he is unarmed. We don't want to hurt you, Mr. Google, we just want to keep everybody safe."

Google drew back from Catherine, a look of disgust on his face. He grabbed her again, pulling her roughly to him and thrusting his tongue between her lips. Catherine turned her head without protest, staying totally silent. He siezed her shoulders, "Why don't you fight me, whore? Come on, let's see it."

Catherine kept her eyes lowered, careful to appear submissive. She was too scared to say anything. _This may work,_ she thought, _my not fighting him... if it doesn't kill me not to._ Google gazed lustfully at her, and Catherine averted her eyes, staring at the floor, boiling with rage and terror.

"No." Google called out to the police. "I don't want anyone else in here." He turned to Catherine. "All right, honey. It's time to get us out of here."

Catherine held herself limp as he pulled her forward. "You're a cop. Figure out someway to get me out of here."

Catherine steeled herself and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Alright!" Google emitted a quiet cry of glee as he slammed his fist into the side of her face. "That's what I want to see!"

Catherine spun around, gasping at the sting. "Alright," she choked. Her eyes flitted around the room. "There," she pointed at a ventilation shaft. "It has to have an outer vent on the roof."

Google eyed her carefully. _I don't trust this bitch._ He thought to himself. _One minute she's like "Oh, please don't hurt me!" and the next she's all "Fuck you, asshole." _

"OK," He decided. "You go in first." Catherine moved toward the wall and reached up to move the cover. "But, remember..." He tapped the barrel of his gun threateningly.

Catherine pulled herself into the narrow shaft. The only light was what little floated around her. Catherine squirmed forward, traveling down the dark tunnel. Behind her, she could hear Google climb up into the escape. Catherine reached a fork in the tunnel and paused. Fresh air was blowing on her face from one direction and voices were coming from the other. Catherine turned toward the voices - if she got above some cops, she may be able to attract attention.

Google grabbed her ankle, halting her progress. "Hey, bitch! I'm not stupid." He hissed. Catherine scooted back awkwardly and turned into the other side tunnel. A few minutes later, she was diligently working on pushing down the outer gate of the shaft.

The sun was setting over the gigantic hotels of Las Vegas as they emerged from the ventilation shaft. Catherine looked around, peering over one edge of the building. New crews swarmed the steps, each anchorperson trying to "get the scoop." Catherine opened her mouth to call for help, but Google covered her mouth. He pushed her to the ground so she was lying on her back in the light roof-dust. Google squatted over her, one hand keeping her silent as the other held a gun. "I've gotten this far, I am not going to be caught now."

Y'all know what would make me really happy? If you hit that little button right there and tell me what you thought!Thanks!


End file.
